


the heat that bends us, binds us

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Yenskel [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Eskel/Geralt, both established, mentioned Geralt/Yennefer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Eskel and Yennefer end up in the same, sweltering area one summer, and Yennefer finds Eskel's extremely skimpy summer attire... distracting.
Relationships: Eskel/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yenskel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163291
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	the heat that bends us, binds us

**Author's Note:**

> For [inber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/pseuds/inber%22) who came up with the jorts to begin with. And the codpiece.
> 
>  **content warnings:** masturbation, mutual masturbation, some consensual mind-reading, mentions of oral sex, anal sex, pegging, and light bondage. Eskel and Yennefer both explicitly think of Geralt as Eskel's brother in this, and Geralt and Eskel are implied to have been consensually, sexually intimate together. So. If you hate that this one's not for you!

It was hot; that was true. Yennefer should’ve headed to the coast this summer, rather than inland. Although she could magically lower her own temperature, the effort of it kept her a little sleepier than usual, as though she’d been exposed to the heat anyway.

Heat or no, Yennefer never expected to run into Eskel this far south. And she certainly didn’t expect him to be dressed... like this.

Her eyes widened involuntarily as he bent down to pick up Lil Bleater, wondering if the denim material, sliced halfway up his thick ass, would be able to contain it all under the stretch and strain.

It did-- for now. But when he turned around, sensing her presence behind him, her eyes widened further at the enormous leather pouch sewn to the front, doubtless to preserve his modesty. Yes, the shorts were so... _short_... here in the front, she doubted from the size of the pouch that they could otherwise contain his cock.

“Yennefer,” he said with a grin. “What are you doing here?”

He held the little beast to his bare bosom, and Yennefer felt her mouth fall open. She snapped it closed. This would not do.

“Not much of anything, my dear Eskel, and very much by design,” she said. “Honestly I’ve found it far too hot to do anything at all,” she said, feeling her lips fall into a pout all on their own. She tightened them again.

Eskel obviously noticed, and raised an eyebrow. 

“It is hotter than usual this year,” he offered, throwing his squirming little goat over a shoulder, where it lay peaceably. His skin was a shade darker from time in the sun, his sweat glinting in the light. “I can’t imagine you feel it, though. I’m sure you have some cooling spell or other clinging to you right now.”

Yennefer swallowed, hard. “Yep.”

“Where’s my brother?” Eskel asked.

“Fuck if I know. Last I heard Geralt and his idiot were in Velen for the summer,” she offered, unable to keep the softness out of her voice at their mentions.

“Far more lucrative, this time of year.”

“I’m sure, if he can get paid by the mosquito bite.”

Eskel chuckled at that, glancing down at his bare feet, and Yennefer found she wanted to make him to it again. That she’d like to make him do quite a few things. 

“I should... be going,” she said, and turned to leave with no other explanation. She truly had nothing else planned that day, save a dinner with the grandson of a lord she’d met at court. She cancelled and spent the rest of the day in bed with herself.

\--

They continued like that for a week. In the late mornings, Yennefer rolled out of bed after a languid morning between her sheets. She took breakfast on her balcony and would find Eskel outside, chasing his goat, or sharpening his swords, or scouring his armor, or practicing his sword forms, dressed in nothing but those little denim shorts, frayed to hell.

In the afternoons, she would stroll through the gardens to the river in the woods, near to where she’d discovered Eskel was staying in a little cottage while he tried to track a very stubborn group of drowners to their nest. She found herself wearing less and less on these little walks, and tried to blame it on the searing heat.

And the evenings-- Yennefer spent those alone, in her chambers. In the absence of a partner, she normally preferred to take care of these little things by hand. But then she caught a glimpse of her favorite phallus and, before she thought much of it, grabbed it as she laid down to please herself.

With a whisper and a gesture it came to life, fucking into her in confident thrusts, just the way she liked. She let her hands roam, thumbing over her breasts and rubbing at her clit, extending her pleasure as long as she could until she came with a shout. And yet she let the cock go on-- even getting to her hands and knees to let it go-- positions she hadn’t done with another person in years.

In her mind’s eye, Eskel’s little shorts with their enormous pouch danced before her. This was _Geralt’s brother_ , she reminded herself, and came again.

\--

On the eighth day, Yennefer rose early, determined to end her ridiculous behavior. This was supposed to be her personal time away. She was supposed to be half-drunk and halfway through a tome about transitory chaos, not stupidly horny. She needed to clear her head, to think. She dressed and went outside. Eskel was nowhere to be seen. She walked straight for the woods.

Yennefer quickly found the river. Gods, it was so blisteringly hot, she dipped a hand in and found the river was frigid. Perfect. Just what she needed: an icy dunk in the water. This damned heat was obviously to blame. She tore off her clothes and slid into the clear water, relishing how it made her shiver. She ducked her entire head in, her body bursting with the cold.

When she surfaced, she saw a trail of red through the water. Blood.

She cast a protection around herself before she’d fully finished the thought. She stood and saw a trail of dead drowners upstream, all the way to Eskel, who was swirling his silver sword through the air to slice one in half. He didn’t see the three others rising from the water behind him.

Yennefer incinerated them instantly, and they fell into the water, shriveled and squealing in pain. Eskel turned and saw her, his mouth falling open. She did not have time to think of exactly how naked she was, how flushed and gleaming he looked-- not when a huge, hulking drowner rose from the deep to attack Eskel.

He swung his blade true at the exact moment she twisted her fingers and crushed the creature’s spine. It fell, its guts spilling everywhere, but especially onto her gown on the riverbank.

Eskel looked at her, his eyes wide as she rose from the river to walk toward him, and promptly fainted. Well. She’d had worse reactions to her physical form.

\--

He’d lost a lot of blood, it seemed. And he was very heavy. By the time she’d got him back to his cabin, she felt the depletion to her chaos. Still, she was able to patch him up okay, close up his wounds and heal a broken rib.

Her dress ruined, she’d found no clothing except his armor in the hut, so decided to wear nothing at all. She could always envelop herself in a mirage when he woke, and this way was much cooler.

\--

She woke up in the bed, alone, tangled in the sheet. She sat up as Eskel came inside, glistening from the heat, wearing his tiny shorts and carrying a pitcher.

“You’re up.”

“I...”

“Found you asleep on that chair. I, uh, thought you’d be more comfortable... uh...”

“Thank you,” she said, suddenly very conscious of both how naked she still was and the exquisite pain blossoming across her back. She often felt numb there still, but hadn’t felt this level of pain in many years. This entire venture was incredibly foolish.

“It is I who should thank you,” he said, offering her a glass of clear water. “If you hadn’t been there...”

“You would’ve been fine,” she said, not knowing what else to say. She sipped the water gratefully. He set the pitcher down and reached very high for something on a shelf. She was sure his ass would come out of the shorts this time, absolutely positive. But they didn’t.

“Here,” he said, gesturing with the little pot he’d retrieved. “It’s a salve, I use for... sore muscles. Let me help?”

Yennefer considered him, the broad thickness of him, of what he proposed. The innocent look in his brown eyes. She rolled over in the bed, exposing her back.

Eskel settled in, immediately straddling her ass with his thighs. She listened as he scooped the salve onto his fingers, swirling it evenly across them, and inhaled sharply as his fingertips spread it across her back.

“It’s got mint in,” he explained. “Cooling.”

“Hmmmm,” was all she could manage as his thick fingers began to work into her muscle. Lightly, yet confidently, brushing the salve across her skin.

“Harder,” she said, and he froze.

“What was that?” he asked, and she swore he was being deliberately petulant. She raised up on her elbows and turned to look him in the eye.

“I know you can go harder than that, Eskel.” Her heart was racing as she settled her forehead back on her hands and she didn’t care that he could hear it.

He worked his thumbs deeply into her back, and she groaned at the pleasure of it.

“Very good,” she murmured.

He froze. Shifted. Brought his weight further back on the bed.

“Keep going,” she whispered. And he did. With every firm, sure stroke, she moaned her pleasure and spoke her praise. He worked all the way down to the small of her back, then stroked back up, keeping her covered with the rough cotton sheet. She cursed that sheet as he carefully, delicately worked along her neck, then down her shoulder, working down her arm, until--

He stopped. Her eyes found his, found how open and hurt they looked. His thumb brushed lightly over her scars, a question. Before she could brush it off, curl into herself, she heard his thought gently press into her, like a pebble in the palm of her hand. _I know._ And then it was gone. It suddenly made her realize how quiet things were around him. How much he was able to hold from her.

She settled back and let him work across her back again.

“You’re _very_ good at this, Eskel.”

“Surely Geralt does this for you often,” he said, lifting a foot and pressing his thumb into her sole.

“He usually has an ulterior motive,” she said. 

“And how do you know I don’t?” 

“Because this sheet’s still here.”

“You sound a little disappointed.”

He stroked his thumb firmly along her sole and she groaned, which became a breathy moan and an “Oh, _fuck_.” 

“Maybe I don’t need to move the sheet. Maybe I know a few things Geralt doesn’t.”

“And how do you know what Geralt knows?” she asked, catching his eye again with a smug smile. He grinned at her.

“You’ll remember, Geralt and I are very close.”

“Intimate, even?” she breathed, not without a little wonder. Eskel blushed, and she filed that one away for later. He worked into her other foot and she groaned deeply.

“You should take better care of yourself,” he said, carefully working up along her calf now. “I would...”

“What would you do?”

“Anything you asked,” he said, and let her leg fall. She weighed his words, then slowly turned to her side to study him, watched him struggle to hold her gaze as she exposed her breasts. She smirked.

“Let’s see what you can do without moving this sheet. Take off those fucking shorts.”

He breathed in sharply, then nodded and unfastened the wretched things, carefully shifting the leather codpiece off his cock. She glanced at it, at the girth of it, and let her mouth hang open a little as she met his gaze. He was hard; he’d probably been hard this whole time. Maybe this eager for days, she thought. 

“Sit on that chair,” she told him. “And let me look at you.” She thumbed over a nipple as she looked at him, then gently pressed toward his mind, as though she was knocking on the door.

He let her inside, and she flitted about. She saw herself, half-naked and glowing in the heat. She offered the image of him kneeling, hands bound, as she circled him, then pressed her cunt to his mouth. She watched his actual cock jolt at the thought. She saw him with Geralt, both of them young and fumbling in the dark. Eager kisses and strokes turning to cuddles. It pulsed through her, urgent and tender. She offered the image of Geralt on their bed, moaning as she thrust her strap into him, moaning Eskel’s name. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” the real Eskel hissed into the room.

“Touch yourself,” she told him, and brought her own fingers to herself as she watched him quickly take himself in hand and begin to stroke.

He offered her the image of Geralt between them, moaning on Eskel’s cock as she thrust into him, of him reaching forward to give her a gentle kiss. She quickly switched things, and now Eskel was between them, Geralt’s cock in his mouth while Yen thrust into him, using him.

He moaned aloud in the room.

“You like that?”

“Yes, fuck,” he admitted.

“Then look at me,” she told him, met his eyes as they flew open and found her touching herself, showing herself to him. She smirked, murmured a spell, and enjoyed the look on his face as he felt her magic press up into him.

“Oh, fuck, Yen,” he panted, the jerks on his cock becoming sloppy and rough. “Please-- you’re too much-- you’re so good, so fucking good.”

She thought to curl the cock inside of him before she came, and delighted in the startled, raw noises he made as he did. 

She got up quickly, while he was still floundering. She knew she had to leave quickly. She kissed his forehead, wove a mirage around her, and was gone.

\--

Eskel was gone the next day. Yennefer left shortly after. She wouldn’t get any reading done here. She headed north, to Novigrad, and sent a letter for Geralt to meet her there.

They had a lot to discuss.


End file.
